Guarding Miss Shirayuki
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Obi didn't know when he accepted the job of protecting Miss Shirayuki that he'd become so entranced with his charge. Yuki was smarter and more intriguing than any other person he'd spent protecting - but how could he ever have guessed Shirayuki would become so important? A modern, canonesque romp of a story - exploring the relationship that could have been.
1. One of a Kind

_**A/N: I'm sending a big ole hug out to hidetheremote/Lakerae ^^ This is my love-gift to her and her unrelenting support of my writing. Yeah, you da best!**_

* * *

Obi spat, the thin stream of saliva and blood mixing with the old stains underfoot. He blocked out the shouts - some encouragement, some invective, and all easy to ignore. He'd endured five years of training, working his way up in the mixed martial arts ranking. No way was he going to blow his chance at the championship on account of some foolish yelling. All he had to do was beat this guy and he'd be in the title fight next month.

Hungry for the win, Obi's opponent danced left in the giant metal cage they occupied. Rushing forward, the man delivered a flurry of punches in combination with side-kicks. Voice gruff, he sneered, "You look tired."

With a feral grin, Obi shook his head. "M'not, but you must be." He raised his hands to protect his face and moved closer into Staniel's reach, surprising the man.

Staniel faltered, his next punch extending into the air where Obi had been. His arm pulled back but Obi had already thrown his arm and used leverage to toss him. On his back, Staniel cursed as Obi took total control, pinning him to the mat.

The bell clanged and the referee stepped in, bellowing the count, slapping the mat with every number. "...nine, ten!"

Obi sprang up with the official, his arm raised high. The crowd cheered, chanting, hooting, whistling. It was almost perfect. He searched the stands, imagining in the far off faces the features of long-lost comrades. Forcing a smile, Obi bowed his head in thanks.

Walking slowly out of the cage, Obi ignored his aches and pains. A hot shower would soothe his body even if it also encouraged morbid introspection. The dead were going to stay dead even if they still had space in his mind.

Alone again in his apartment, Obi shrugged off his clothes, leaving them in a heap and stepped into the welcome confines of the shower. Stinging needles of hot water washed away some of his melancholy. Head bowed again, Obi thought back to happier times. He'd been so young and naive - but no longer. Life had a way of teaching a student - it was either learn or die when your job was being a bodyguard.

Hands flat against the tiled wall opposite the shower head, Obi closed his eyes and pretended his tears weren't mixing with the water. Sighing, he stood straight, soaped and rinsed his body - regret wouldn't do anything but drive him crazy.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Shirayuki shifted the collection of binders in her arms and pasted what she hoped was a pleasant smile on her face. "I'm actually close to a breakthrough on one of the problem area formulas."

"How many times do I have to insist you call me by name?" Zen sat back in his padded chair, crossing his legs. "We did attend the same college, no need to be so formal."

"I'll try to remember."

"Excellent, I've decided to give you some assistance with your project." Zen smiled, hand drifting to one knee and tapping. "Our company stands to make a fortune once it's complete. That means competing companies, like Daiichi Sankyo and Otsuka Holdings will want to keep pace by whatever means necessary."

"My team is full, sir."

"I wasn't asking-" Zen continued, as if Shirayuki's interjection hadn't happened, "-I'm telling you, as of noon today, you'll have a specialist added to your team."

"With what kind of Ph.D?" Shirayuki set her binders on the corner of the vice-president's desk, sinking into a chair. "I formed this team myself, we've got all the major talent we need."

"He's a security specialist." Zen nodded in time with his still tapping fingers, his eyes locked onto Shirayuki's gaze. "This is non-negotiable. The amount of profit is astronomical - and you're our main asset."

"Let me understand, you're assigning me some sort of bodyguard?" Shirayuki pinched the bridge of her nose. "There's no way I need some beef-brained, thick-witted muscle bound moron underfoot in my lab or interfering with my team."

"I promise to spend most of my time improving my feeble brain and keeping out of your way."

Shirayuki whipped her head around, mouth dropping open. The man in the doorway wore dark dress pants and a crisp white shirt, fitted to show off a lithe figure - no bulky or ostentatious muscles - a fit and firm body. Blushing, she grit her teeth and ignored the jump of rocks in her stomach. "Adding a person at this late stage will upset my workers."

"Don't overestimate your role, Shirayuki." Zen chuckled and waved the newcomer to the other chair. "All management is on board with this decision - Obi here will become your personal assistant."

"With all due respect," Shirayuki fought to keep her voice level, "I have no need of an assistant. What I said earlier is still true. I -"

"If I may, sir?" Obi picked up the binders on the corner of Zen's desk. "We'll leave first." He stood with an impassive face, leading the way from the private office, through the maze of cubicles in the main part and down the corridor towards the area kept secured for members of the bioengineering team.

More than a bit pissed over following her unwanted 'assistant,' Shirayuki lengthened her stride, intending to pass. "I don't need you to carry my stuff. I'm capable of managing my own possessions."

Voice dry, Obi said, "Such big words from a smart science nerd. Are you sure this muscle-bound moron will understand?" Obi stopped and held out his burden to his new boss. "If you want your notes, please take them - but how else are you going to explain my presence to your team?"

Shirayuki reached to grab them - hands out, she hesitated, thinking. She huffed and jammed her hands into her lab coat. "I'll get rid of you somehow."

Amicably, like he hadn't challenged Shirayuki, Obi smiled. "Once this job finishes, I'll go away. You're not the only one displeased with this arrangement." Binders held against his chest once again, Obi inclined his head to the still fuming woman. "After you, boss."

* * *

Shirayuki hunched over her laptop and stared at the group designed molecule, comparing it to the previous incarnation and checking her notes for discrepancies. Imelda tapped her on the shoulder, making Shirayuki jump.

"Sorry boss, we're taking a lunch break."

"Cafeteria?" Shirayuki pulled up another diagram. "Bring me whatever." She focussed back into her work.

"We're going stir-crazy," Imelda waved her hand in front of the screen. "Raj is insisting on taking us to his cousin's place. We'll be back a bit late - you don't want to come, do you?"

"I'm two ideas away from solving the last problem." Belatedly Shirayuki remembered to smile and look at her second-in-command. "You guys go and have fun - you've been working really hard. You may as well come back even more late. Go rest your brains." She made a shooing motion, and waved goodbye to her team.

The private powder room door opened and Obi exited, wiping his hands on his borrowed lab coat. "You sent them to lunch without you again. Don't they ever wonder why you stay on company premises? Normal people like taking time away from work."

"They'd be more surprised if I joined them." Shirayuki took off her glasses, absently cleaning them on the hem of her shirt. "It's more expedient for me to eat in the cafeteria. I hate losing time to food when I could be solving more important issues." She looked up in shock as Obi filched her glasses with dexterity any pickpocket would envy. Squinting, she frowned in confusion.

"You mean to tell me you're an antisocial nerd?" Obi blew a puff of air on Shirayuki's glasses. Pulling a proper lens cleaning cloth from his jacket, he polished and presented the cleaned glasses to Shirayuki. "You should let your personal assistant buy you lunch."

Skepticism warred with hunger - stomach rumbling, Shirayuki saved her progress and locked the laptop. "Might be the only thing you're good for."

Obi smiled and said nothing, allowing his boss to walk in front. For all her prickly attitude towards him and his assignment, Shirayuki treated her teammates well - and worked a damn sight harder than he'd expected. Not that he thought all beautiful women were lazy - no, he'd done his homework after taking the bodyguard job. Shirayuki came from a monied family. Wealth, status and impeccable breeding - she didn't _need_ to work. This woman _wanted_ to make the world a better place and had applied her smarts to learning something that would benefit everyone.

Maybe he shouldn't enjoy how her hips swayed as she walked. Her figure, even hidden as it was under a lab coat - it was curved in all the right places. Obi shoved down his appreciation into the box he'd labelled 'late night fun time.' She wasn't the spoiled rich princess he'd feared - but she was far out of his reach. His pedigree was muddy while hers was golden.

Halfway to the cafeteria, the Vice-President of Fujisawa Corporation stepped into their path. "Hello Shirayuki and Obi!" Zen smiled warmly at Shirayuki and exchanged nods with Obi. "I have some business matters to discuss with you, Obi."

"We're going to grab lunch in the cafeteria right now, care to join us?" Shirayuki, still ruminating about polypeptides and molecular bonds, missed the serious undertones in Zen's words.

"Go save us a good seat, I'll join you soon." Obi waved off Shirayuki, keeping his inner glee hidden as her nostrils flared and she stomped away. Beautiful, smart, and prone to quick flare-ups of temper (as befitting her fiery red hair).

Zen wasted no time after shutting his office door. "I need you to provide twenty-four hour coverage." He strode to his desk, hand slightly trembling as he dug a key out of his pocket and unlocked the topmost drawer. "Here, take a look at this."

Face impassive, Obi read the threatening letter. He offered it back to Zen, "She's not going to take this well."

"She needs to be protected from knowing there's a death threat against her. You're getting paid well to shield her body, you can shield her mind too." Zen put the letter back. "She's not just a valuable employee, she's...she's special."

"I understand, sir." Obi took note of the light flush on Zen's cheeks, the man's starry eyes and wistful smile. "Shirayuki is a one-of-a-kind woman. Er, person."

"You were right the first time, she's a wonderful woman." Zen dropped into his chair and sighed, rubbing his forehead. "By any means necessary, keep her safe."

* * *

"Good work guys! Tomorrow is the weekend and that means I don't want to see anyone at work." Shirayuki laughed as several of her team parroted the same thing back to her, cautioning her against becoming a workaholic. "Fine, fine! I'll see you Monday." She waved them off, smiling.

"You going to take your own advice?" Obi smirked. Shirayuki had forgotten he was in the lab - or was he that good at staying silent? Either way, it was cute how she'd clutched her chest and glared at him.

This week of bodyguarding had been both heaven and hell. Miss Shirayuki was smart, personable and extremely capable - especially in regards to her work. Thinking about her, Obi had decided to keep a wall between them - needing the formal type of address to remind himself that the red-haired, smart, talented woman was above his reach.

Obi came to love watching her eyes light with passion as she wrote equations; the tip of her tongue making an appearance as she concentrated, how she'd push up her glasses and squint. It was hellish to be so close and be denied the physical contact he was dreaming of nightly.

"I know how to relax." Shirayuki lifted her chin. "See you Monday, unless you'd rather quit right now. Zen is blowing this product launch out of proportion. I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm sure you _think_ that." Obi crossed his arms over his chest. "But you haven't ever tried _my_ relaxation program."

"I'm good." Shirayuki's voice was flat and showed disinterest. "I have chores to do and no time to waste on you."

"Huh, didn't know you were a coward." Obi shrugged and waited - Shirayuki's nostrils flared. Oh, she was hooked. "For someone so smart, you're not willing to try other methods? Far be it for this muscle-bound moron to call you on your bullshit." Game. Set. Match. He made a show of checking his pockets for keys and tipped an imaginary hat. "See you Monday. Coward."

Shirayuki ground her teeth and seethed. What a high-handed, smug, sexy and rude bastard. "I'm not a coward."

"Good news, you're gonna love my relaxation program." Obi offered the woman under his care his arm. "Step this way."

Not exactly sure why she was going with Obi, Shirayuki decided she'd slip off once she got bored. A simple distraction and her unwanted personal assistant would never notice her leaving. Allowing him to take her somewhere was an anomaly. It had _nothing_ to do with how cute the man looked. Nope! Nor his earnestness, or even how much she'd wondered about what he did on his own time. Uh-uh. This was her learning more about an opponent.

The sounds and smell of the underground gym hit Shirayuki hard. She'd been confused why it was several levels below the surface - and all Obi had said in answer to her questions was, 'no special reason.'

"Is there something wrong with the ventilation system?" Shirayuki did her best to breathe from her mouth. "I can recommend several new versions of air scrubbers - when's the last time this was serviced?"

Obi chuckled, ignoring Shirayuki's questions. The more he delayed answers, the more she'd be inclined to stay - or at least not want to escape at the first chance. He nodded to several competitors in greeting, making progress towards one of his oldest friends. "Beatrice! I'm glad to see you're still here at this hour."

"Well, ifn' it isn't our mysterious loner." Beatrice smirked, setting her weights onto the bar support. "What brings you here with a visitor? Not your usual Friday night type of date, now is it?"

"Date? No!" Obi flushed, his eyes widening as he looked back and forth between the two women. "This isn't a date - she's my current boss in need of some relaxation."

Shirayuki shifted her weight, lips pressed in a straight line. An uncomfortable minute passed. "Obi thinks I don't know how to relax." Her words were offered to Beatrice, but her savage look was given to Obi. "He's wrong."

"Yes," Beatrice nodded, "I can see that. Obi is so clueless when it comes to introductions though, wouldn't you say? Your name is?"

Face even redder, Obi rubbed his forehead. "Sorry Beatrice, may I introduce Miss Shirayuki of Fujisawa Corporation?"

Shirayuki thrust out her hand to the other woman, "Call me Yuki, pleased to meet you. No need to stand on outdated formalities."

"Agreed." Beatrice took note of Yuki's strong grip and enthusiastic shaking. "A pleasure for me as well. This gym could do with more females who know their own minds."

A bit chagrined, Obi looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I was wondering if you had a spare workout outfit to lend?"

"What's wrong with yours? Don't you keep extra spares?"

"Of course I do - but it's not really proper for me to offer man's clothes for a lady." Obi wished very hard for the floor to swallow him. "They're clean but not meant -"

"Clothes are just clothes." Shirayuki wasn't sure if she'd surprised herself more or Obi. "As long as they're clean - no big deal if they're men's or lady's." She smiled at Beatrice and dropped her expression down to borderline polite to look at Obi. "It's a bit more than rude to expect to borrow someone else's clothes without asking beforehand."

"I like her." Beatrice pinched Obi's cheek. "You should try to not fuck this up." She laid back on the bench and grasped her barbell, "I'm in the middle of my workout, so if you don't mind, I need my 'me' time." One smooth motion and Beatrice hoisted her weights. She winked at Obi. "Talk to ya later - maybe meet up when you and Miss Yuki have reconciled your differences?"

Obi met Beatrice's stare with a sinking stomach. "Yeah, that'll be soon, I'm sure."

Beatrice hummed noncommittally as she continued with her workout, dismissing Obi and Yuki from her mind - secure that sometime soon she'd be meeting up with them under vastly different circumstances. A more harmonious and happy sort - the kind you bring up in a toast to the bride and groom. She disguised a snort of laughter as effort and continued her bench presses.

Isolated in the empty changeroom, Shirayuki looked at the armful of clothes Obi had given her and smiled. Plain but serviceable t-shirt and shorts, dull blue in colour - but fashioned of moisture-wicking fabrics. She dropped them on the bench and took off her work clothes. Tonight was going to be interesting - and she'd never been so enthused to work-out before.

Obi hurried into his second set of gym clothes. Shirayuki had seemed interested in working out - but he'd be damned to take her acquiesce at face-value. If she was lying and ran out now, she might be captured by the scum threatening her life - and that would haunt him forever.

"I'm going to show you my usual work-out." Obi nodded, "Miss Yuki, this shouldn't be any harder than you can manage."

"How hard do you go at it on a regular day?" Shirayuki made sure to smile sweetly. "I'm sure I can keep up. Don't hold back on my account."

"Fine." Obi marched over to an unattended machine, adjusted the weights and changed the incline of the bench.

Shirayuki watched him, her smile losing its wattage as more people left the gym. "What's up with the mass exodus?"

"Friday nights aren't as busy - some people go out on dates instead of working around the clock like nerds." Shrugging, Obi pretended not to see Shirayuki frown. "Are you sure you should use such fancy words with a big dummy like me?"

"Don't distract me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." His dry delivery was at odds with Obi's smirk. He _would_ dream of Yuki - and his imagination would spook her like nothing else. "This is a very simple machine, I would guess you've used something like this before."

"Obviously." Shirayuki tugged on the bottom of her borrowed shirt. "Who hasn't?" She gestured at her bodyguard to move aside. "All the time."

Obi hid his smile as Shirayuki sat backwards on the bench and did a very poor job of hiding her search for work instructions. She moved her feet further apart and made a show of rolling her shoulders and then tightening her shoelaces.

"All the time?"

"No. How long were you going to let me struggle?"

"I'll use it first - you watch and learn. Get up." Obi then sat facing forward and gripped the handles, admiring the attractive picture Shirayuki made. She stood with hands on hips, her little frown all the more adorable as she chewed her bottom lip. Obi demonstrated five reps. "Now you try."

Shirayuki nodded and sat, gripping the handles tight.

"Relax, no one's gonna try to take them from you!" Obi laid a hand on Shirayuki's shoulder, "Is this too much? There's lots of treadmills we could use instead."

"I've never enjoyed the more complicated gym machines." Shirayuki released her death grip, wiping her hands on her thighs. "I let my competitive nature get the best of me - but I don't mind if you get your workout in. I can get myself home from here." She made to rise, stopped by Obi moving closer - his face, normally so impassive, clearly chagrined.

"Hey, I was a little bit pushy too. But my offer stands - exercising makes for a great release of endorphins." In the back of his mind, Obi wondered how hard Shirayuki would slap him if he suggested the other (and better to his way of thinking) method to achieve peace. Damn, that would be glorious.

"It's been a long week, and I know I've had enough of your company." Shirayuki let a bitter smile twist her lips. "And I'm not in the mood to be babysat further."

"And here I thought we were connecting on a friendship level." Obi joked, forcing gaiety into his voice and actions. He shrugged, taking a big step backward. "Miss Ph.D. is a coward."

"Fine - I'll be running laps on a treadmill and you knock yourself out on that contraption." Shirayuki stood and raised her chin. "You'd better add more weights - after all, it isn't a good workout if you don't struggle."

"Pfft. Thanks for the words of wisdom." Obi watched Shirayuki secure a treadmill, pleased it was close - and began a light gym routine that switched him from machine to machine, all ringing Yuki's treadmill.

An hour of covert spying and exercise later, Obi, drenched in sweat (more from nerves than exhaustion) was dying for a shower. Shirayuki had cooled down from her run twenty minutes ago and was openly staring as Obi continued to use more equipment. Was he a bit of an exhibitionist, or was he pathetic? Why would someone so smart and talented care about him? If nothing else, Obi knew he wasn't _that_ unattractive. Miss Yuki might at the very least decide to slum and sample his wares. Heh, Obi knew he was being ridiculous.

An itch between his shoulder blades made Obi wary. He inspected the perimeter of the gym for suspicious activity; only two men working together, one as a spotter and the other lifting. He'd lived long enough as a bodyguard _not_ to ignore those sorts of sensations. Lived - that was the operative word. Taking a precaution that others deem unnecessary could be the difference between a big fat bonus cheque or riding in place of honour in a funeral procession.

"Babe!" Obi knew Shirayuki would respond - very possibly loudly - immediately.

"Sweetie-nugget," Shirayuki answered through gritted teeth. "Have you lost your mind?" She moved closer, arms crossed.

In for a penny, in for a pound. "Babe, you can yell at me later. Right now, you should listen to your man."

Obi stood and placed his hands on Shirayuki's shoulders, leaning within kissing distance. Praying it looked like he _was_ fooling around, Obi whispered instructions. "We're leaving now - and whatever happens, follow my lead."

Her sweet breath tickled his ear, and Obi fought to control his libido. He was a battle-hardened assassin dammit - why did this woman derail him from his purpose?

"I noticed those two guys too - they're both big and bulky but only using half the weights you set for me."

Damn, Shirayuki was every inch a brilliant person. "We want to give them the slip without alerting them. Let's go and allow them to follow - but we'll cut and run once we move past the exit."

Shirayuki giggled, her lips dangerously close to Obi's ear for his peace of mind. Softly, she said, "You'll pay for this later."

"I can live with that." Obi prayed his luck would hold as he gave her a hug. "Might as well run the tab, huh? We'll act like lovers. Can you manage? You want your work badge, right?"

"You know you're dead, right? And yeah, I can't let that fall into the wrong hands. I could cancel it, but ..."

"Later. We'll discuss it later." Obi caught Shirayuki's hand and laced his fingers with hers. Making sure to take slow and easy strides, he lead her to the women's locker room. Taking care to seem oblivious to the two threats, Obi kept his back to them - as if he was totally unconcerned. He fished out his phone and began browsing.

Holding her street clothes and personal possessions to her chest, Shirayuki came out of the locker room. "I'm ready."

Obi kept hold of his phone, pretending to pay attention to that more than where they were going. "My keys are on me - there's nothing else I need to retrieve. Take my arm and play girlfriend, okay?"

Sensing Yuki _wanted_ to argue but knew it wasn't workable now, Obi gave himself a personal bonus. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and placed his hand over where Shirayuki had attached herself to his upper arm. "You're a nasty girl! Can't believe you like knockin' boots before getting clean!"

They were mere steps away from the exit. The two burly men appeared to be discussing which machine to use next - as they ambled closer and closer to the exit as well.

"Takes one to know one!" Shirayuki felt flustered. She knew her reply didn't quite make sense, but it was the best she could currently manage.

In the gym's foyer, Obi hustled his charge down the corridor leading to the front entrance. "Hurry, they'll most likely split to cover both the front and back. If we can get out of sight sooner, so much the better."

Hands on the door, they both heard heavy footfalls pounding closer.

"Shit!" Obi thrust Shirayuki out first and clicked his car remote. Halfway down the block his vehicle chirped and unlocked. "Run faster!"

Obi looked over his shoulder - the larger of the two thugs was fumbling with some kind of sidearm. Together they pelted towards the car, Obi rolling over the hood to take the driver's side and Shirayuki collapsing into the passenger seat.

Two soft 'thwups' made the car shake. "Get down, more!" Obi jammed the key into the ignition and peeled away from the curb, laying smoke and rubber. Three more 'thwups' - dinging the bumper and breaking a tail light.

"I'm gonna have to assume they know where you live - I can't bring you to your home until they're neutralized." Obi glanced at Shirayuki. She was hugging her clothes like her life depended on it. Reaching over slowly, Obi patted her shoulder. "Lucky you, we're besties until this is solved."

"Did they change the definition of lucky? If not my place, then yours? There's got to be a better choice."

Obi was relieved to hear a bit of Shirayuki's attitude make a return. If she could make jokes it meant that she was rebounding from the horror of the two goons shooting at them. "You haven't seen my place, so don't diss my digs."

"Either I make snarky comments or I start freaking out. Your choice, sweetie-nugget." Shirayuki giggled, high-pitched and going higher.

"Call me darling." Obi glanced at his charge - she was caught off-guard by his comment. Now for some more foolishness. "My love, honey, or even dear would be acceptable. But don't call me late to dinner."

Shirayuki realized she was digging her fingernails into her street clothes, ruining them. She released her grip and let them slide down her legs. Only turning her head, she stared at her bodyguard. "You must be joking."

"Not joking." Obi took the next left and zipped down a small street - more of a lane, actually. "Well, a bit. Feeling better?"

"Yeah...I am." Her nerves were still jangling, but more from imagining herself using those endearments on Obi. More exactly, from imagining an intimate encounter with him...bare limbs twisted together...satiated...heated bodies and a climax scream torn from her throat after an hour of foreplay. Was this her body's reaction after encountering danger?

"I've got a defendable safe house - perfect for this situation." Obi let his tone grow jocular as he tested Shirayuki's resilience. "Unless you'd rather run away with me to some decadent top-flight hotel?" He gunned the engine and took a corner with more zip than needed. "Thanks for the silent vote of hell-to-the-no."

Shirayuki shook her head and slumped in her seat. "Take me wherever you need. I'm not going to be thinking and using logic until my heart makes its way back into my ribcage."

"Deal."


	2. Truth For Truth

"Bodyguarding pays this well? I had no idea." Shirayuki took a circuit of Obi's living room, slow steps on rich carpeting. She maneuvered between solid wood tables and thickly padded seating. Torn between admiring the vast collection of books on built-in shelving and collection of modern art adorning the walls, Yuki kept circling.

"Well enough, but I'm also pretty good at investing." Obi turned the deadbolt and finished checking his other security measures, slumping against the wall. "Hungry?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm gonna grab a shower - so you can help yourself to anything in the fridge if you change your mind." Obi entered the living room and waited for Shirayuki to turn around. He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "I'll lay out a change of clothes for you first actually." Obi darted into his room without waiting for her to respond. His place was nice if small and she'd be able to explore and find all the rooms in complete safety.

"I have my own clothes…" Shirayuki sighed and set the garments she'd worn to work that day on the couch. Once Obi came out of his room, she would ask him about using his washer and dryer.

The quiet was beginning to unnerve her. Being locked in with Obi was miles better than being chased by a couple of thugs, but Shirayuki felt apprehensive with the lack of noise. Being alone was normal for her, but right now she wanted to see and hear another person.

"Here." Obi thrust a stack of clothes at Shirayuki who reflexively took them. "Lots of options, use what you like." He pulled at the neckline of his shirt and fluttered the fabric. "I'm not sure if I'm sweaty from the workout or if it's a by-product of escaping." Obi forced a chuckle. "All I know is, after a shower I'll feel a helluva lot better. I promise to leave you some hot water too. I bet you'll feel hungry once you're clean."

"I don't know that I want to be alone right now." Shirayuki surprised herself with the truth. "But you've got a big library and I'm sure that a book or two will keep my mind occupied."

"Help yourself to anything you please." Obi turned away and headed back to his room, looking over his shoulder to see his guest drop the clothes and make her way over to the bookcases. He let out a pent breath he'd not known he'd had. If Shirayuki could browse his selection of books then she must be feeling more herself.

A treatise on Sun Tzu had been on Shirayuki's list to reread since forever but it couldn't hold her attention. The couch was well-sprung but she couldn't get comfortable. Sighing she left the book on a table and stood. She paced to the kitchen and back to the living room, eyes darting nervously around. Help yourself to anything you please. Obi had said that about reading material - but what she wanted right now was human companionship.

Tonight's activities were crashing her brain. If only she wasn't alone - she'd feel more secure. Yeah. Normally Shirayuki was in her element all by herself - but it wasn't a normal day to get shot at, now was it?

Without further rationalization, Shirayuki darted into Obi's bedroom. It was painted a calming light blue with polished wood trim. It suited him. The carpet was soft and spongy underfoot, having a long enough pile to be decadent but not so long to be horrendous to clean. She laughed to herself. Not even an hour ago she'd faced death and she was analysing the merits of low versus high fibre carpets.

Muted sounds of water and singing reminded Shirayuki of what she'd come in search for - companionship.

Maybe it was creepy of her to rest her back against the door and bask in another person's unknowing presence. Shirayuki smiled as Obi sang, his voice soft but tuneful. Feeling a sudden pang of cold, Yuki hugged herself - shivering. Attuned to her own personal issues, she was caught unawares as the door opened, sending her body to the floor.

Or, it would have, had Obi not reflexively caught her. Injecting some joviality into his voice, he said, "Miss Shirayuki! Had I known you were that anxious to wash, I'd have allowed you first crack at the shower!"

Heat crawled up her cheeks making her sputter. "I w-wasn't anxious! I'm perfectly fine!" Shirayuki wrenched herself from Obi's arms, pivoting on her heel to stare him in the eyes. "I've never been more normal!"

"What a normal thing to say Miss Normal!" Obi didn't try to hide his mirth. It was infinitely preferable to piss off this woman than coddle her. Shirayuki was made of sterner stuff than she knew. "Would you like some normal food?"

Fully aware of being handled, Shirayuki frowned. She closed her eyes for two heavy sighs and then blinked coquettishly at Obi. "You know what would be normal after being almost killed? Most people would be satisfying their non-food needs right now." She waited for Obi to respond.

"We were never 'almost killed.' I'm a very good bodyguard." Obi wanted to both kick himself and pat himself on the back. Being chivalrous had never been harder. Yes, hard. That was another issue. Needing to diffuse the situation, Obi forced a hearty laugh.

"A better bodyguard than a member of my research team, I'll give you that." Shirayuki watched Obi take a half-step backwards. She inched forward. "But not as uneducated as I assumed. Please accept my apologies."

"Heh, no worries about that." Obi noded, mesmerized by the sparkle in Shirayuki's eyes. "We all have our burdens, right?"

"I don't want to think right now. I want to not be alone. Can you help me?"

"You aren't asking what I think you're asking, are you?" Obi wanted to erase his words immediately. "Of course not." He shook his head and sighed before forcing more laughter. "After your own shower you'll feel much better."

"...I guess so." Shirayuki shivered and pasted a fake smile on her lips. "Getting clean will clear my mind I hope."

Obi ushered Shirayuki further into the bathroom. "I was only kidding before about running out of hot water, I've a tankless hot water system. Plenty to go around!" Pulling a big towel from a stack in the corner, Obi thrust it at Yuki. "Gimme one minute to get you those clean clothes, you left them on the couch, right? Then you can enjoy yourself."

Shirayuki hugged the towel Obi had given her, inhaling the floral scent it carried. Eyes shut she rocked in place.

Obi felt a hard pang in his stomach as he saw Shirayuki tremble. He wanted with every fiber of his being to console her - but right now wasn't the proper moment. "Take all the time you need." He set the spare clothes on the lid of the toilet and backed out of the room.

Squaring her shoulders, Shirayuki draped her towel over the fresh clothes and shed what she was wearing, leaving them in a disorderly heap. She flipped the taps on and spun the dial to what she hoped was hot but not scalding. After testing the heat, she ducked under the spray and pulled the shower curtain shut.

Head hanging, Shirayuki inhaled deeply and let out a sigh. The hot needles of water pelting her back felt amazing. If it was possible to become a creature solely of physicality she'd take it. No more thinking, nor over-thinking. Feel a need? Act without fretting to achieve her goals - that would be splendid. Hungry? Eat. Tired? Sleep. Lonely? Seduce the closest bodyguard...um, person.

Grabbing a washcloth, Shirayuki doused it in body wash and began scrubbing. The suds covered her from head to toes before she rinsed, then she washed and conditioned her hair. Standing under the water until she felt her skin turn pruney, she giggled. It was true, she decided. Facing death made a person evaluate their life. Hers wasn't stellar. She'd played it safe with boring choices for way too long.

* * *

Working with leftover rice and a bit of steak, Obi chopped fresh peppers, onion and some celery. The wok sizzled as he added a stream of oil. He put the carrots into the pan and stirred, adding mushrooms next and then the other vegetables. Once they aromatized he dumped the other veggies into the wok, lifting and shaking the contents like a chef. Judging the food ready for the rice, he added that and the chopped meat at the same time. Oyster sauce ready at his elbow, Obi stirred the food and waited another minute before squeezing a generous dollop into the wok.

Shirayuki walked into the kitchen clad in Obi's clothes, watching him. The smell of the food made her mouth water. He was as good a cook as bodyguard - he'd kept her from bodily harm, hadn't he?

"This is amazing!"

Obi looked over his shoulder, "I knew you'd turn up hungry!"

"I'm hungry because it smells so good." Shirayuki clutched her arms and grinned self-consciously. "Thanks for the fresh clothes and I haven't thanked you enough for keeping me alive."

His attention on the food broken, Obi stared at the woman he'd begun to feel was more than a job. "My pleasure." Wishing he could kick his own ass, Obi regretted his quick and vapid response. He sighed and stirred the food. "It'll be done very soon - could you set out some plates?"

"Sure." Shirayuki spied the stack of plates in one of the glass doored cupboards and withdrew two of them. The third drawer yielded utensils which she set alongside the plates she'd arranged on the kitchen table. Obi had already set two placemats, glasses and a pitcher of juice.

Shirayuki sat and appreciated the economical movements Obi made as he finished cooking. How long had it been since her last lover? Too long. "T-thanks for cooking, Obi."

"My pleasure. I hope you enjoy."

"I do believe I will."

Obi portioned the food straight from the wok, then dumped it into the sink and declaring that doing dishes could wait until the morning or later.

Shirayuki poured them each a drink and then picked up her chopsticks. "This looks and smells wonderful."

"I'm glad you think so, I don't often have guests to cook for." Obi knew his cheeks were red. "Cooking is one of my many passions."

"Not one of mine!" Shirayuki joked, 'But I do have other passions."

Obi refrained from adding a rejoinder, well aware of all the usual and dumb things he might say if he did respond. Making the effort, Obi nodded and picked up a bite of food. He chewed, swallowed and ate another morsel.

It dawned on Shirayuki that Obi wasn't going to take advantage of her easy lob across the home plate - so she began to eat. The food was delicious and she soon had consumed the entirety of the meal. Draining her drink, she set down the glass and rubbed her stomach. "Fantastic."

"I don't think I've ever seen someone wage war on their victuals so fast before."

"Oh? You only date anemic women who eat like birds?"

"Do you actually care about the people I've dated?" Obi grinned and pushed his plate off to the side. "I don't pick them based on appetite if that's what you're concerned about."

The amused tone in his voice sent Shirayuki's teeth on edge. It wasn't fair that Obi wasn't as affected by their brush with death as she had been - not one bloody bit. "I'm sure them having a strong carnal appetite is more important."

"I understand you're still shaken over what happened, but this...this isn't you." Obi licked his lips and shook his head, pushing away from the table and standing to clear the dishes. He padded over to the sink, stacking the plates. Turning with what he hoped was a friendly grin, Obi was surprised. Shirayuki had followed and was now almost nose-to-nose with him.

"You asked me earlier if I knew how to relax and have fun. I could talk about that, but I've come up with a better idea to convince you." Shirayuki squashed her fear of rejection, rising on tiptoe and brushing her quivering lips with Obi's. Her hands moved to his shoulders, clutching the soft fabric of his sweatshirt as their kiss deepened.

Heat pooled in Shirayuki's stomach. Desire sent frissons of electricity through her veins. With a gasp she opened her lips - Obi responded with a moan - providing the perfect opportunity for her tongue to reach out and explore.

Shirayuki became aware of Obi's warm hands resting on her hips -not a bad spot, but not where she wanted them. She leaned against his fit body and slid one arm around his neck and sent the other to toy with the small patch of skin in the vee neck of his shirt. Shirayuki wondered if her heart was galloping as fast as Obi's.

Obi broke their kiss, panting. He covered Shirayuki's hand at his neck with his own and cupped her cheek as he stared wordless into her eyes.

Frowning her discontent, Shirayuki raised her chin a fraction higher. "Why did you stop?"

"This is a false opportunity - you wouldn't be doing this if things were different." Shaking his head, Obi continued, "We're worlds apart in schooling and society. I'm a bodyguard and you're -"

Fingers pressed to Obi's lips, Shirayuki sighed. "I'm a person, like you. I make my own decisions for me - do you make your own or do you blindly accept what the world expects of you?" She blinked, glancing away and then back to focus with laser intensity. "Danger didn't make me realize how awesome you are."

Obi stood alone and bereft in the kitchen.

* * *

Already several pages into the Sun Tzu treatise, Shirayuki set down the book once Obi padded into the living room. "D'you have any board games? I'm a killer at anything trivia."

"Game on then, I've got a few to pick from." Obi went into the hallway and rummaged its closet, pulling out a battered Trivial Pursuit and an even more decrepit box of Balderdash. He brought both into the living room and held them up. "Which one?"

"I don't recognize 'Balderdash,' is that a real game?" Shirayuki smiled as she teased Obi. "I guess there's no way you'd have been able to guess that I'd be here right now, so it must be real."

"So smart and you've never encountered this game?" Obi tilted his head and smirked. "I supposed being smart isn't a guarantee of having a more varied experience in games, huh?"

"I can see I'll be paying for my smart mouth for a long time." Shirayuki pointed to the coffee table. "We're gonna play Balderdash and you'll have to teach me how it's done."

"That's what the rules are for, read'em for yourself while I set it up and then prepare to get your ass handed to you." Obi handed Shirayuki the worn scrap of paper explaining game play.

Shirayuki giggled, not one bit sorry about her mirth, "We should play for high stakes."

Deliberately misunderstanding, Obi scoffed. "We just ate! You want more steak?" The book nailed him right between his shoulder blades and Obi only laughed.

Shirayuki tried again. "I'm serious. A contest is more enjoyable if played for something worthwhile."

Obi dragged a club chair opposite the coffee table and couch. "Money?"

"Hmph. Nothing so crass as cash. Loser has to obey the winner."

* * *

Shirayuki tossed the dice at Obi and scowled. "How can I ever trust you now after seeing you lie with such impunity?"

"You're the one who chose the high stakes." Chuckling, Obi collected the board and trays of questions, stowing them in the box. "Didn't you say something about being killer at trivia?"

"Regular trivia." Her words dripped with sarcasm, "Adding falsehoods to the mix makes a mockery of the pureness of knowledge."

"Tsk, tsk. I would've never guessed you'd be Miss Sore Loser."

"I may be a sore loser, but at least I'm not a whelsher." Shirayuki followed Obi to the hallway as he stowed the games. "What's your first order?"

Obi shut the closet door and spun around, swallowing air, eyes wide.

Shirayuki repeated her words with a determined sultry tone, settling one delicate hand over Obi's heart. "What's your first order?" Triumph lit her features - his heart was beating as fast as hers. "We're both adults, don't be shy." Shirayuki licked her lips and if her next words came out slower and softer than she wanted, at least she got them out for Obi to hear. "All I know is I don't want to be alone tonight."

"As long as I'm your bodyguard, you have my promise." Obi gathered Shirayuki into his arms and hugged her tight, "I won't leave you alone."

Face squished against Obi's broad chest, she huffed her displeasure. "I don't think you're understanding the nature of my offer."

"I understand fine." Obi dropped a chaste kiss on Shirayuki's forehead. "I'm not the kind of person who finds satisfaction in taking advantage of another."

"..." Shirayuki sighed and went lax in Obi's embrace. "You're giving my ego hellacious bruises."

"Same situation with my self-control."

Partially pleased with his bemused tone, Shirayuki pulled away to look at Obi. "I do believe I'm sleepy."

"Don't read into this, but even though I have a second bedroom - you're bedding down with me...at least for tonight." Obi ignored the red rising on his cheeks. "I'll feel better having you within reach."

Shirayuki suppressed a smile, looking down and nodding. "I tend to not have very good sleeps in new places."

"Not actually part of my reasoning, but good to know."

"I guess your dossier on me was incomplete, huh?" Shirayuki giggled. As improbable as it was, letting Obi get to know some of her quirks was fun. "You'll be glad to know I don't snore."

"That much I figured." Obi shrugged, an easy smile making him look like nothing more than a besotted young man. "But what woman admits to that sort of thing? I'll find out soon enough."

Pretending to be miffed, she lifted her chin and sniffed. "I hope you don't snore either."

"No one has ever complained. I'm going to check the perimeter and my cameras, I've got a few things I can set up for extra precautions." Obi gestured at his bedroom. "Settle in."

Resisting the urge to watch Shirayuki, Obi made a beeline for the kitchen and his array of monitors hiding inside the door to the pantry - actually inside the actual door of the pantry. He reviewed the recorded data as fast as he could and amped up his regular precautions. There was little chance the men after Shirayuki had been tipped off about his connection to her - but there was no sense ignoring the slight possibility.

* * *

Obi chuckled softly. The object of his nightly desires was smack in the middle of his bed, limbs akimbo. It looked like she was trying to claim every inch of space as hers. "Heaven help me resist this temptation." Obi sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I must have been extremely bad in a previous life."

Yuki murmured in her sleep, rolling over to clutch her pillow in a fierce embrace.

"You're not helping." Amused at himself, Obi shook his head. Stealthily he moved beside his bed and lifted the covers.

"Wha-?"

"Shh, it's me. Keep sleeping."

Shirayuki shuddered and struggled upright. "I can't believe I dozed off like that. Normally I can't relax enough for sleep anywhere but home."

"Should I be offended or honoured?" Obi joined Yuki in bed, arranging his long legs with a minimum of fuss. "Am I safe or boring?"

"Safe." Shirayuki yawned, laying down once more. "You make me feel lots of things, but safe is how I feel right now."

"Why are you telling me this?" Obi wanted with all his considerable desire to see how far Shirayuki would allow him to go. "Why?"

A gentle snore was his answer. Smiling, Obi tucked the blankets up under Shirayuki's chin and dropped a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

Sometime after midnight, Yuki felt pressure on her bladder. She did her silent best to creep from bed and pad over to the adjoining bathroom. In the dim glow of the nightlight, she hurried, wanting to return to the warm embrace of bed - the presence of sexy Obi being only forty percent of the reason she wanted to go back.

Obi's eyes snapped open as he felt the bed dip and rise from Shirayuki leaving. He watched her make a beeline for the bathroom, relaxing as the muted sounds of her ablutions reached his ears. He pretended deep sleep as she joined him.

Softly she spoke, "You're no ordinary man, are you?"

Obi forced himself to keep feigning sleep.

"I wish things could be easier." Seeing that Obi wasn't waking, Shirayuki felt more confident and kept talking, her voice low but clear. "You're not stupid as I first thought - but I might be more foolish than I ever thought possible." She snuggled against Obi. "I want you to want me - isn't that dumb?" Feeling even braver with Obi showing no signs of stirring, she cupped his cheek. "Even as a teenager I never was this emotional - but you make me crazy." Sighing, she shifted her body - laying her head on Obi's chest. "Crazy and impossibly happy."

* * *

"Wake up sleepy-head." Shirayuki placed a perfectly brewed cup of coffee on the nightstand and grinned at her bodyguard. "Breakfast is almost ready."

Obi sat up and arranged the blankets higher on his lap, "I could -"

"You cooked last night - I'd like to prove I'm not helpless."

Obi nodded, "Not totally." He grinned to see fire flash in Yuki's eyes. Exactly the effect he'd wanted.

"If I'd known how mean you were going to be, I wouldn't have made my famous pancakes." Shirayuki crossed her arms. "I suppose I could toss the ones I made for you."

"That would be a shame." Obi lifted the cup and sampled the coffee, smacking his lips. "Fantastic."

"Keep talking sweet and I might even make lunch."

"We could do it together."

Shirayuki turned around to hide the red rising on her cheeks. She knew what he'd meant, but she also knew what she wanted. "Get dressed and hurry and join me or the food will get cold." Shirayuki hurried from the bedroom.

Obi took another sip of the coffee and waited for his morning wood to subside.

* * *

Now clad in casual gear, Obi entered the kitchen. "This looks great!"

Caught in the middle of squeezing oranges, Shirayuki smiled. "I hope you don't mind - I rummaged all through your food supply."

"Of course not." Obi wanted to groan. He sounded like a polite stranger.

"Sit and let's enjoy."

"I'd much rather help - is there something else that needs doing?" Obi moved closer to Shirayuki. "No job too big or small for me, that's what I've always believed."

It took her two tries to speak, but she said, "It's all good."

"You said you rummage all through my food supply, but from what I see, you didn't find my stash of maple syrup." Obi pointed at the kitchen table. "I see only the value brand syrup."

"No, I had a good look at your food supply. I don't like maple syrup."

"A woman who doesn't want such a delicious and expensive premium product?" Obi chuckled. "Interesting."

"Are you trying to piss me off in particular or all women? I don't like the flavour. I don't care if it's super cheap or hella expensive. I don't want what I don't like!" Shirayuki snatched the bacon off the paper towel and onto the waiting plate. "If you like maple syrup so much, why even have Mrs. Butterworth taking up valuable shelf space?" She stomped over to the table and slammed down the bacon. "Let's eat!"

Hiding a smirk, Obi withdrew his maple syrup from an upper cupboard and placed it near his coffee. He dropped into his chair and admired the bounty of food Shirayuki had prepared. "Thanks for all your hard work."

"Hmmpf." Shirayuki gave her host a fierce glare and then put her energy into eating, studiously ignoring Obi as he poured a copious amount of maple syrup onto his stack of pancakes. She grabbed the cheaper syrup and squeezed a veritable river onto her own food. "Got anything fun we can do later?"

Obi hid his smirk with his hand, covering it further with a cough. "Maybe."

Shirayuki rolled her eyes. "Maybe, huh?" She forked a portion of pancake into her mouth and sighed her pleasure.

"I've got ideas for a few fun things - we can decide after the dishes are done." Obi helped himself to more fluffy scrambled eggs and made his own obscene sound of enjoyment. He chewed and swallowed. "You deserve nothing but the best for this food, just so you know." Obi nodded agreement to his own words. "So good!"

* * *

Shirayuki flipped through an unexpected find - a Woman's Weekly magazine. Obi had insisted vociferously on cleaning the dishes by himself as thanks for her cooking. Flattered he'd been so enamoured of her food, she'd acquiesced in short order. The magazine couldn't hold her attention as she thought about Obi and she dropped it beside her on the couch. They could play other board games she mused or cards, or even put together a puzzle. Obi seemed like the type of guy who would have all these things - and lots of them.

She slapped her hands on her thighs and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Why hadn't she taken the meditation classes offered by her work? Meditation would have her acting calm at least! Shirayuki turned her hands into fists and then rubbed them up and down her thighs as she puffed more air in and out noisily.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Obi touched Shirayuki's shoulder. "What's got you so worked up?"

Mortified, she stopped mid-motion. "Only a penny? I'm a Ph.D. - you'll need to cough up at least a few dollars!"

"If I do, will you be honest with your thoughts?"

"I'm joking," Shirayuki blushed as Obi plopped beside her and picked up the magazine she'd been browsing. "Let's just talk."

"I'm willing to pay as much as it takes to get to the center of your honest thoughts." Obi held the magazine to his chest. "Or even to the outskirts of your thoughts." He chuckled self-consciously. "How much would it take?"

"Not as much as you might think." Shirayuki smiled. "I want to share with you more than I want to hide."

"Hmmmm." Obi moved a bit closer. "How about we play truth for truth?"

"That anything like truth or dare?"

"Very similar." Obi smiled. "I'll start - I find you very attractive."

"I think you're hot." Shirayuki blushed, her gaze skittering to her lap. The shock of Obi's warm fingers gripping her chin had her blinking in confusion. "W-what?" She gulped and tried to formulate a complete thought. "Um, I know it seems like I'm rabbiting back the same sentiment - but it's the truth."

"You're a natural at the truth for truth game." He let go of Yuki's chin and rubbed his fingers as if he wanted to make sure to remember how her skin had felt. "Not just the outer trappings. Your intelligence and personality keep me enthralled." Obi grinned sheepishly and waited for Shirayuki to respond.


	3. Sincerity

_**A/N: The 3rd and final chapter of my 'epic' love gift for Lakerae. ^^Hope the smut satisfies! LOL**_

* * *

"..." Taking a deep if uneven breath, Shirayuki organized her racing thoughts. "Thank you." She turned to face the man who was becoming more important to her than she'd ever considered possible. "Your guts are nicer than one might suppose as well." She blinked as her mind back-pedaled. "Um, can I have a 'do-over' on what I just said?"

"That was the most perfect response I've ever heard."

"Liar."

"I may be a muscle-bound moron, but I'm not one to lie."

"Will I be paying for my importune words for years to come?" They exchanged similar sheepish grins, Shirayuki speaking again. "Let's forget some of what's gone before and concentrate on the here and now."

Obi nodded. "I've been wanting to concentrate on _you._ " He said this with conviction and a slight tremble in his voice. "I don't recall my doubts once I look into your eyes. I don't remember all the times I told myself I'm not good enough. Smart enough, or the person who can stand beside you and help you achieve your dreams."

"Isn't this truth for truth?" Shirayuki asked, "You're flat out _wrong._ Good enough? Smart enough?" Words were not enough to convey her meaning. She moved into his personal space and threw her arms around Obi, desperately seeking out his lips. One heartbeat - two - and with the third, Obi responded to her frenzied kiss. Shirayuki exulted as Obi pressed her against the couch. His body was scorching; his desires fed her own and she couldn't keep silent. "Don't hold back!"

Obi chuckled, deep and rumbling. "Wasn't going to - don't think I can keep myself in check - hope you don't mind bruises."

"I won't stop either." Shirayuki nipped Obi's lower lip. "Bruises will pale in comparison to the marks I leave on you."

"Truth for truth, indeed." Obi pulled Yuki onto his lap, letting a heartfelt moan escape his lips. "You've left an indelible mark on my heart already." Ignoring the query in Shirayuki's eyes, he sank his fingers into her hair and delivered another powerful kiss. He wanted, no - needed, to show her without a doubt that she meant _everything_ to him.

It should not have surprised them that once they were moving together in the direction they most desired that fate had other things in mind.

Shirayuki pulled back the smallest amount and asked, "Is that your doorbell?"

"Who cares?"

"The person ringing and ringing the damn thing."

"Wait." Obi became a lot more serious. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Shirayuki frowned, speaking with hesitation. "With what we're doing?"

"No, oh god, no!" Obi shook his head and blushed. "I activated the pressure sensors in the hallway last night. At least one of them should have gone off before reaching the door. This can't be a friendly visitor."

"One who knows your routine, or someone employed in the same sort of work would be my guess." Shirayuki switched mental gears. "The two men from the gym - maybe they used the city surveillance cameras to find your place after you lost them driving."

"That's possible." Obi sighed and lifted Shirayuki off his lap. "Run and hide in my bedroom. There's no time to argue - my closet locks from inside and has better shielding than the popemobile."

Lips set tight Yuki nodded, scurrying inside Obi's room, hoping the interruption was a false alarm. Eyes scanning the room, her stomach knotted, Yuki forced herself to think calmly. Closets _had_ to be on a back or shared wall. Closet doors might fade into the wall, but they needed a door knob of some kind. LOOK! _There._ Well aware of the lack of sound coming from the living room, Yuki did her best to quietly open and slip inside the closet.

Shutting the closet door took another act of courage. Obi had said the tiny shelter was shielded, possibly from sound _and_ bullets. She twisted the lock and fell back, gasping. No need to wonder what was going on in the other room - or _any_ of the rooms in the apartment. As soon as she'd engaged the lock, a sophisticated screen illuminated the interior of the closet. Video feeds showed real time action in all the major areas of Obi's home.

Whispering, "Holy Shit," Shirayuki closed her eyes and said a brief prayer.

Obi slipped the chain on the door, braced himself and opened it a crack. "Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested."

"Selling? The words of the prophet are free - wouldn't you enjoy that freedom extended to your soul?"

"Buddy, my soul is just fine as it is. Try your luck elsewhere."

"Luck has nothing to do with this Obi." The door and chain rattled as a heavily muscled body hit it full force. "My sources are never wrong. Give up the woman and chalk this altercation down to poor intell."

"Lucius, has it been over a year?" Obi forced the door shut immediately, clicking the lock.

"Ah, you do remember."

Obi remembered Lucius' easy violence, making him scowl. "I know you, you know me - go away. Do you want to waste time on this? How much can they be offering on one measly female scientist?"

"D'you want a cut?" Lucius hummed, hissing his next words into the crack of the doorframe. "An easy twenty percent cut if you open the door and go for a walk."

"You're still stingy I see."

"Money for doing nothing doesn't get better than that. Accept while I'm still in a good mood, Obi."

"You know what? Fuck you Lucius." Obi sprinted to the closet that housed the board games. He pressed a secret button, revealing a cache of specialty weapons. Obi shoved his pockets full before shutting the door and running into the kitchen to ransack his secondary cache.

Ignoring the direct jibe, Lucius said, "This is graduation all over again, isn't it?" Slapping his hand on the door, Lucius masked his deployment of low-grade explosives near the hinges. He jammed in a fuse and lit it without pause. "You didn't get enough the last time, didja?" With careless grace he stepped back, the plastique exploding and granting him entry. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He chortled - ugly and loud in the otherwise silent apartment. "Time to get another failing grade!"

Inside the closet, Shirayuki clutched her stomach as it roiled, twisting and knotting. She whispered, "Obi, be careful!" The monitors showed the carnage in full colour - scraps of broken front door peppered the foyer - and the intruder with cocked gun on his forearm, surveying his every move as he advanced inside.

Yuki gasped to see the stranger find each camera and end their transmission as he stalked further inside. She forced down a gulp, swallowing her fear. "I believe in you, Obi."

Treading lightly, Lucius strained his ears listening for his prey. Obi had been his toughest competitor in class, and the years since leaving school would have honed his skills even more. "C'mon! How about a thirty percent bonus?" The sudden electronic shrill from the kitchen made his blood pump faster. Lucius cleared the remaining rooms and stopped shy of entering the kitchen. "Do you have any idea of how much you're passing up?"

The oven exploded, spraying shrapnel all over, and Lucius nodded smugly. Booby trapping _that_ was expected. "You're gonna have to work harder!" He pulled a map from his pants pocket, refreshed his memory and with a malicious grin chose his next target.

Inside his spare room, Obi waited and planned. He prayed his unwelcome visitor would stride inside his strike zone quickly. Too much waiting and he'd be forced to break cover and seek Lucius in the open. _Yuki, all you have to do is wait - stay hidden and safe._ Obi calmed his breathing and stepped forward.

Shirayuki watched the incredible blur of arms and legs making strikes and blocks; the camera faithfully showing the life and death struggle between the familiar Obi and sinister stranger. Caught up in the surreal exchange of blows, she held her breath. Over as fast as it had begun, the two figures were still. Who had claimed victory? Could she escape unscathed? Should she keep hiding? Knuckles pressed hard against her mouth, Shirayuki made an abrupt decision. She couldn't live with herself if Obi came to harm.

"Money isn't everything," said Obi, voice strained from exertion, "You obviously never took the morals and philosophy classes to heart."

On his back, Lucius rasped a retort. "Money can buy all that I lack." He coughed then laughed, his laughter caught short as his ribs pained him. "Money will fix this too."

"Is the stubborn Lucius surrendering?" Obi felt the ghost of a smile colour his words. "What would the headmaster say?"

"Huh. That old fool wouldn't even be able to tell who's won this fight." Lucius gripped his belt and detached a small nodule, palming it without showing his intentions to Obi. "I never liked him after he showed preference for you." His lips twisted into a fierce frown, his angry eyes tracking Obi's movements like a hawk. "He never understood the value of subterfuge."

Obi scowled right back at his former schoolmate. "Lies and plotting only carry an assassin so far."

"Oh, finally able to admit your life's calling?" Lucius snorted. "Don't you purport to be a bodyguard?"

"I'm whatever I need to be, and right now, I'm your executioner." Obi glared with almost lethal force at his former classmate. "Say goodnight."

Shirayuki watched both men and waited, breathing shallowly. A struggle between them seemed imminent - any hesitation on her part could mean Obi's death.

"You're not capable." Lucius sneered, his disdainful quirk of lips and narrowed eyes as ugly as his soul. "You failed the termination portion of class, didn't you?"

"A hollow victory I was more than happy to avoid." Disgust coloured Obi's voice, his lips twisted even more. "But to ensure Shirayuki's happiness, I would personally escort you to Hell."

"Hollow words -" Lucius propped himself up on one arm and kept sneering, "-from a lying coward."

"Not wanting to kill doesn't mean I can't do it. Test me and find out."

Shirayuki staunched her fear and acted as Lucius shot to his feet and drew his hand back to throw what he'd concealed. She ran screaming, smacked it out of his hand and then knocked Lucius down. She threw herself on top of Obi; limbs tangled, they fell. A loud, concussive burst battered their ears - long seconds passed as Obi and Yuki battled the effects of the explosion. Dust and rubble shifted as the two checked themselves for injury.

"Tell me you're okay." Obi met "Shirayuki's eyes with dark concern, he coughed and his voice rasped, "If you're not, then I've failed."

"I'm sure I'm fine." Shirayuki attempted to smile. "A bit bruised and shaken, but alive."

Laying supine, Obi asked, "Can you tell me if the intruder is still there or gone?"

Shirayuki heard pain in Obi's voice. She turned to see the empty hallway. "He's gone."

Slowly Obi pushed himself upright. "Good enough, he's failed in his main objective - that means you're safe right now. He may return later with reinforcements, but he'd never keep trying after such a noisy display." Obi winced as his ribs protested his movements. "You have a narrow window of opportunity to escape."

"What do you mean - 'you'?" Shirayuki turned back to face her bodyguard. "Make that, 'we.' I won't leave without you. I insist you stay with me - no dying, no abandoning me, no playing some sort of sacrifice game." Aware her voice had gotten loud, Shirayuki blushed and added in a softer tone, "We leave together or not at all."

"I can see you won't budge, so I'll accept your terms - but first I may need a few items from my first aid kit." Obi lifted his hand from his side, showing a troubling amount of blood. "I must admit, all my thoughts of you garbed as a nurse never culminated in a serious triage situation."

"..." Shirayuki pursed her lips, trying to formulate an answer. Giving up she shook her head and closed her eyes. "You're something else."

Obi didn't respond.

"Oh fuck." Gathering the unconscious man in her arms, Shirayuki did her best to calm her nerves. Where should she go? Was there someone able to help her? Could she reach out for help? Would it endanger someone innocent? What to do? What to do?!

Obi groaned and thrashed his head from side to side. Shirayuki jerked awake in her nearby chair, leaping to soothe her bodyguard. "We're both safe, relax."

"Was I at least heroic?"

"Yes?"

"Ah, the sound of insincerity." Obi coughed and gurgled a weak laugh. "You should have left me for Lucius to finish."

Shirayuki clenched the blanket she'd been tucking around Obi's neck. Her fingers tightened and left wrinkles. "Never joke about that. Ever. Again."

Instead of trying to brush off his words, Obi nodded and kept his silence; choosing to close his eyes and turn his face away from the woman he'd been paid to protect.

"Once you get over yourself, I'm sure we'll have a _fantastic_ heart to heart conversation." Shirayuki jerked away from Obi, stomping back to the chair she'd been in earlier. Snatching up a blanket, she exited what he now realized was a luxurious and spacious, ultra-modern bedroom. Sleep claimed him, calming his wandering thoughts.

"Here. Eat." Shirayuki plunked a tray of assorted breakfast foods onto the tray resting over Obi's lap. "Unless you want to remain weak enough for that Lucius guy to exterminate you."

"I'm not the main target, he's not gonna …" Obi looked up at Shirayuki's face and stopped talking, picking up his fork, stabbing at the fluffy scrambled eggs on his plate.

"Should I thank you for telling that much at least?"

Obi put his head down and kept chewing, ignoring Shirayuki. No matter how upset she got, he owed it to her to shield her from as most of the ugly situation as he could.

"I thought we'd managed to begin to connect and see each other as equals. You're much more complex than I first thought and I want to understand you. Can you look past our first impressions?"

"Connecting with me isn't a good idea." Obi flushed, aghast he'd responded despite his intentions.

Her lips firmed, "Ring the bell when you finish eating," sparing one last exasperated glance for Obi, Shirayuki left the room.

He mumbled, "Yessir."

From down the hall her voice snapped, "Hmmpf! That's yes ma'am!"

Obi nodded to the empty room and continued to eat, lingering over his food. After at least half an hour, he rang the tiny brass bell on the corner of the tray. Would Shirayuki press him for more details or had she written him off? A pang, in what he realized was his still-functioning heart, pained him. It would be better for Yuki if she never saw him again. Only once Lucius was dealt with, she'd be safe.

"Huh. So you've finally gathered some courage." Supreme confidence oozed from Shirayuki's lips. She'd changed into what had to be a lounging outfit - an expensive one, and Obi wondered where it had come from. His apartment had most decidedly _not_ supplied such an item. It hugged her curves in ways he'd only dreamed of - soft fabric molding to perky unfettered breasts.

"I'm done eating, what's having courage got to do with that?" Obi tried not to stare but was failing miserably.

"You've got no other excuses now-" Shirayuki whisked the tray off to the side and straddled Obi's body in a surprise move, "-you're going to talk to me. Guess it isn't courage, more like no choice." Doing her best to appear icy calm, she stared into Obi's eyes. "Be honest with me, it's the least you can do."

"You don't know what you're asking for at all, do you?"

"Excuse me?" Shirayuki felt the first inklings that she may have underestimated Obi. The serious look on his face was starting to scare her - and while his body had been battered and bruised in his fight with Lucius, it still had way more muscle than her own. If he wanted to dominate her, he could fight through his pain. He shifted his frame, his hips reaching a place that made Shirayuki lose focus for a brief time. How had he made her feel vulnerable when she was on top?

"I said how you don't know what I want at all and you're doing precious little to protect yourself from this muscle-headed moron." Obi made a point to lick his lips and leer. "Such a pretty, little rich girl."

"Oh, I see." Shirayuki leaned forward, anchoring Obi's shoulders to the mattress.

Discomfited, Obi frowned. "See what? A sorry excuse for a bodyguard? I'm a man who's _never_ going to be good enough for…" He paused, considering how best to alienate Yuki. "...a highly educated and wealthy woman of your experience. I'm low class and you're elite. I'm rough and you're a polished diamond."

"You're an excellent bodyguard - maybe a little sloppy with your own protection," Shirayuki shook her head and made a slight 'heh.' "You may have done research on me, but you've only gotten the basics. I'm more than assorted bits of achievements, I'm a real damn person who makes up their own mind about the people they meet." Her hands slid to Obi's collar-bones.

"I don't want to talk. I just want to fuck you." Obi grabbed Shirayuki's hips and smirked. "What's your mind telling you now?"

"There's no 'just' about what's gonna happen." Shirayuki smiled at Obi. "I was willing to wait until your wound was better, but if you're in the mood, so am I." She rolled her hips, and smirked exactly as Obi had seconds ago. There was no hiding her bodyguard's response. "You are."

"I'm a man, aren't I? Even your boss, Zen, would enjoy some freely offered fucking."

"I'm gonna drive every thought out of your head." Dipping her head closer, Shirayuki wet her lips, the tip of her tongue at the center of Obi's attention. "Nothing more than action and reaction between us. Right here, right now. Zen? He's only my boss."

At a loss - having expected mentioning Zen would make Shirayuki upset - Obi could only stare mesmerized at the tip of her tongue. Desire overrode his usual caution, and he allowed himself to kiss Yuki. Later he could decide if it was the worst or best decision of his life. Much, much later - after exhausting the both of their passions.

The shock of Obi's warm tongue in her mouth made Shirayuki gasp - but soon the unexpected action, coupled with his deft fingers under her shirt had her humming with pleasure. She struggled to remove her garments. Her shirt was flung to the floor and quickly Obi's followed. Resuming their kiss, Shirayuki fumbled with the clasp of her bra, her frenzied fingers pushed aside - Obi releasing the hooks and running his hands up and down her back.

Sharp nips to the side of her neck made Shirayuki hiss, grinding harder against Obi. Wanting to be more vocal, but afraid she might spook him, she kept her silence. He would understand her body - as she could read his desire. Words could be had after, once she'd enjoyed a mind blowing orgasm. Or two. Oh, who was she kidding? Many, many orgasms.

Obi nibbled his way between her breasts, tongue dragging around and under. One and then the other before latching onto a burgeoning nipple; sucking heartily.

Fisting the bedclothes, Shirayuki keened - the warm tongue and pulling suction - she needed to get more vocal. Needing to express the sublime pleasure, Shirayuki went into a full throated scream. Holding Obi's head to her breast, she sobbed and gasped.

Taking that as encouragement, Obi switched and suckled Shirayuki's other breast, moving to slide his hand into her pants and underwear, his long forefinger dipping and curling into welcome, moist heat.

"Ohhhh, yesssss... Give... Me... More..."

Obi grinned. Shirayuki was scrabbling madly with his pants, tugging and fumbling - all the while trying to keep contact with his fingers that continued to glide and rub. "I'm gonna give you my all, wait." He rolled them over. Obi covered Shirayuki with his body, fingers relentlessly stroking between her legs. "It's always ladies first, right?"

"What about lady's choice?" Shirayuki panted heavily. "I want more than your fingers."

"I like a woman who knows what they like." Obi licked his lips, grinning. "You look like you'd taste sweet." He raised an eyebrow and when she didn't demur, he scooted down and removed the rest of her clothes. Lightly at first and then with more force, he licked; flicks of his tongue and then he applied suction, pushing his fingers back into the wet wonderland that was open before him.

"Ugh, ngh!"

Faster, deeper, Obi explored the sounds of delight Shirayuki was capable of producing. Finally her legs clamped about his head and she shrieked at the apogee of her pleasure, and seconds later her legs trembled like jelly, releasing Obi.

"Fuck." Shirayuki pushed herself up onto her elbows and watched unabashed as Obi stripped off his pants, kicking them into a corner. He skimmed his hands down his hips, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his underwear. Catching her appreciative look, he moved slower - lowering them inch by inch, turning to coyly hide at the moment of reveal.

"More."

Obi faced Shirayuki again, palming himself, his expression a mix of desire and caution. Reading something in her face, he relaxed - shoving his last garment down so fast his erection bobbled - thwacking himself just under his belly button.

Shirayuki held out her arms and Obi approached the bed, climbing on top of her much like she'd restrained him earlier. His hands patted her shoulders and then slid along her smooth skin to capture her cheeks. Obi kissed Shirayuki, pouring all the things he was afraid to say into it. How much he wanted her to push past his posturing, how much he was secretly afraid he wasn't good enough and how much he'd regret if he didn't at least try to reach Yuki.

Obi finally pulled back and panted, "This is your last chance to change your mind. It'll suck, but say no and I'll stop."

"I want you, I want this." Shirayuki stared at Obi.

Obi nodded. "You've got me until you decide you've had enough."

"I hope you're prepared to stay a lifetime then." Shirayuki curled her fingers into Obi's hair and tugged him closer. "When I make up my mind, there's nothing in this world that can alter it." Licking her lips, she gave Obi a broad wink. "Nothing."

"Good to know."

"Talking time is over." Shirayuki didn't waste a second, lifting herself up and connecting their lips in another passionate kiss; her tongue delving deep. Her fingers, already in Obi's hair, rubbed against his skull. She pressed her advantage, angling her body - rubbing in all the right places.

Obi let himself cling to Shirayuki and return the same amount of ardour, pressing his naked length into the vee of her thighs - all the while moaning in the back of his throat. One hand on his cock, the other on the mattress, Obi covered the head of his cock in Shirayuki's fluids and then pressed himself inside her sweet haven. It was hot, wet and tight. He groaned, then began to rock his hips, pressing deeper inside and slowly withdrawing before ramming back.

"Fuck!"

"Oooh!"

Legs crossed and locked, Shirayuki held tighter onto Obi's back and shoulders. She panted in concert with Obi's heavily gusted breaths as he began a series of thrusts. "Damn…"

A desire to reach and share his most sincere feelings made Obi pause as he was balls deep inside of Shirayuki. Forehead pressed to forehead, he said, "Could you care for me?"

"That's an asinine question." Shirayuki huffed. "Would I be doing this if I didn't care?"

"I'm asking, so yeah, I don't know."

"Yes." Shirayuki stared at Obi. "Didn't I just say talking time was over?"

"I can't help wanting to be clear about this." Obi had the grace to appear slightly abashed. "Being with you will mean a lot of changes."

"Life is a very long series of changes - but right now, you need to listen." Shirayuki smiled and for Obi it felt like he'd won the lottery. "You're my bodyguard - so that makes me your client, right? The customer if you prefer. The customer is always right. And I want you."

Obi nodded and winked. "In that case, it'd be my supreme pleasure to keep guarding you, Miss Yuki."


End file.
